Shouichi Tsunagari
To be announced History Past to be added Present to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities '' to be added'' Forms is the first of Agito's numerous forms. This form harnesses the power of the earth, turning Tsugami's entire body into a lethal weapon, with bone-crushing blows and crippling locks. Of all the forms, the golden Ground Form is the most balanced, with power, speed and strength working in harmony to make the most of its capabilities. At its peak, the Cross Horn crest upon his head expands, pushing all of Agito's capabilities to their fullest, emanating beneath his feet, into his legs to execute his '|ライダーキック|Raidā Kikku}}, a jump kick of incredible raw power and force; with a force of 30-tons, or with the Machine Tornador, the , jumping off the Machine Tornador at full speed, and , which involves ramming the side of the Machine Tornador into the enemy. Ground Form has also been shown to be able to use a '|ライダーパンチ|Raidā Panchi}}. - Dragon's Eye Forms= is the second form of Agito, triggered when Shouichi activated the left switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Blue Dragon's Eye." The blue "Storm Form" harnesses the power of wind through the left arm, and imparts the form with supernatural agility and reflexes. The most nimble of forms, Storm Agito maneuvers with such swiftness and cunning that its movements parallel foresight. This form also carries a signature '|ストー ハルバード|'Sutōmu Harubādo}} - a folding, twin-bladed pole arm that serves as Agito‘s primary means of attack while in Storm Form. But, however superior in overall speed and agility, the Storm Form is by far the weakest in comparison to the other forms, in terms of power and strength. His final attack is , whipping up a powerful gale by twirling the open Storm Halberd at rapid speeds, blowing away everything in the general vicinity, and gaining swing-momentum for a finishing strike, and with the Machine Tornador, the . - Flame= Flame Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 195cm *'Weight': 95kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10t (right arm)/5t (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 7t *'Maximum Jump Height': 20m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5.5 seconds *'Senses': x30 *'Defense': 8/10 The is the third of Agito's forms to be revealed, triggered by activating the right switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Red Dragon's Eye." The searing power of flame flows through the right arm and blesses the red body of the Flame Form with incredible strength. Aside from its apparent superiority in the areas of power and defense, the Flame Form possesses phenomenal heightened senses; his senses have increased to point where an enemy's presence - whether distant, hidden, and/or invisible to the naked eye - can be detected with frightening precision. This form also has exclusive access to the '|フレイ セイバー|Fureimu Seibā}}, using it in his '|セイバースラッシュ|Seibā Surasshu}} attack which anything he slices with the blade is reduced to ashes, or the stronger with an additional Flame Saber to deliver a double saber-stroke attack. With the Machine Tornador, Flame Form is able to use the . - Trinity= Trinity Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 195 cm *'Base weight': 95 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7t (left); 10t (right) *'Kicking Power': 15t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 4.5 seconds *'Senses': x30 *'Defense': 8/10 In the brief instance when he was able to recover his memory, Shouichi revealed the power to invoke a new level of transformation possessing extraordinary properties of Ground, Storm, and Flame forms: the . This form's capabilities, a combination of all three, harness the strongest qualities of Agito's powers and execute the forms' finishing attacks. In this form, Agito can wield both Storm Form's and Flame Form's . His final attacks are '|ファイヤーストー アタック|Faiyā Sutōmu Atakku}}, using both the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber in one decisive strike, and '|ライダーシュート|Raidā Shūto}}, a stronger version of the Rider Kick infused with the powers of Storm and Flame Forms. }} - Shining= Shining Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 195cm *'Weight': 95kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 25t *'Kicking Power': 45t *'Maximum Jump Height': 75m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 4 seconds *'Senses': x45 *'Defense': 10/10 , also known as the "evolution of infinite possibilities," was true form of Burning Form and awakened by the light of the sun. It was an evolution unlike anything ever anticipated by the Overlord, born when Shouichi molts after having mastered his power in Burning Form. Although the power of his fists remain unchanged, all other attributes being pushed to their peak, making Shining Form Agito's greatest form. In Shining Form, Agito wields the Shining Caliber in as paired blades for his high-speed '|シャイニングクラッシュ|Shainingu Kurasshu}} attack. His final attack is '|シャイニングライダーキック|Shainingu Raidā Kikku}}, concentrating the Agito Power before him to accelerate to supersonic speeds as he attacks with his strongest flying kick, piercing his enemy with extreme force. It was shown that Agito Shining can also perform the '|シャイニングラライダーパンチ|Shainingu Raidā Panchi}}. }} Equipment Devices * Behind The Scene Portrayal to be added Notes to be added See Also *